Por la Razón o la Fuerza: Una nación llamada Chile
by Zipangu
Summary: Recuerdos Gratos y no tan Gratos en la Memoria de una Nacion. Desde su nacimiento hasta lo que es ahora: La República de Chile.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora: **Ammm… Todavía me pregunto ¿Qué hago publicando aquí? Maldito Alfred (Si, tú, o.ó) Me terminaste convenciendo de subir…esto.

Hace tiempo que tenía la idea de escribir sobre mi amado Chilito, y como no vi ningún fic sobre él por aquí, decidí subirlo.

Pequeñas Acotaciones: José Ignacio González Riquelme es el nombre que le puse a Chile.

Emiliano es el nombre con que bauticé a Argentina. (Nunca le puse apellido)

En esta Historia aparecen España, América, Perú, Bolivia, Argentina y el resto de los sudamericanos que irán apareciendo con el paso de la historia.

**Disclaimer: **¿Me creerían que yo tuve una idea parecida a la de Himaruya-sensei cuando pequeña? ¿No? Era de esperarse :/ Si Hetalia fuese mío, créanme, los Latinoamericanos ya hubieran salido hace bastante tiempo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Este fic está dedicado para mi hermano, al cual no le gusta Historia, e intento llevarlo al lado oscuro de la fuerza. ¡Te quiero mucho Hermano! ¡Eres el best!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Debería estar camino a la Conferencia con mis hermanos a realizarse en un par de minutos más, en el Palacio de la Moneda, lugar donde me reuniría, además, con mi jefa. Ha sonado mi teléfono unas 30 veces, sin tener la más mínima idea de quien fue; me han llegado 5 mensajes diciéndome que si osaba llegar tarde nuevamente mi castigo sería muy severo. Aún así no tomé en cuenta el dichoso aparato.

A pesar de que estamos en pleno verano, hace un día horrible: corre una brisa que te congela los huesos, negras nubes recubren el cielo, esperando desatar su ira en la criatura más despistada mojándola hasta el alma, y el ánimo de mi pueblo pareciera haber caído abruptamente por el anormal clima.

Noto que el metro detiene su andar y desvío mi mirada, antes puesta en un par de asientos vacíos cerca de las puertas, hacia las, no tan congestionadas calles, que siguen paralelas al tren; me pierdo en ellas, contemplando y admirando a los distintos tipos de autos: alemanes, estadounidenses, coreanos, japoneses y chinos. En fin, eso es equivalente a un sinfín de tratados económicos que he hecho, para demostrarle a _él_ que si puedo ser influyente en el mundo entero.

Bendita sea mi jefa, por implementar este "particular" sistema de transporte: Puedo sumergirme por completo en esta selva de cemento y ella comprenderá que su acierto fue más bien errado y pedirá disculpas a todo el mundo por mi oportunismo. Todo sea por evitar las estúpidas burlas de Argentina y Perú que solo acrecentarán el malestar que siento desde la mañana.

Hoy es 13 de febrero, día que se antepone al 14 y que viene después del 12._ 12 de Febrero_, tantas cosas sucedieron en esa fecha, tantas emociones se agolpan en mi pecho que apenas puedo respirar del todo bien. Mi cumpleaños, esa es una de las cosas más importantes que suceden en el día de ayer. Nadie se ha acordado de él, ni mi pueblo, ni mis jefes, ni los bastardos, ni mucho menos _él_. Todos creen que es el 18 de Septiembre, cuando le juré a mi "padre" que jamás me iría de su lado y en un par de años, el traidor huyó de su casa.

Todavía me sorprendo un poco al despertarme ese día y encontrar muchos regalos en la entrada de mi casa, y tampoco puedo evitar soltar un lastimero gemido al recordar esta fecha, cuando lo conseguí todo pero lo perdí a la vez. Sin duda alguien lo sabe y siempre, siempre, sin importar el paso del tiempo me lo hará recordar, como la sombra de la muerte asechándote hasta que te lleva consigo.

Pero, eso no es el porqué de mi angustia, total, algún día todos recordarán el 12 de febrero como el día en que la República de Chile nació de la gloria y majestad de España y el Pueblo Mapuche. Mi pena recae en otro tema: No puedo evitar revivir cada uno de los momentos de mi existencia. Cuando apenas era una pequeña nación, protegida por mi hermanos, alcanzando la gloria y a la vez perdiendo lo que yo más amaba, quedándome solo, triste y a merced del mundo...

**2 de Octubre, 1814**

Rancagua yacía completamente destruida, sin ninguna casa en pie por la extenuante batalla que se había desarrollado en la pequeña y poca acostumbrada ciudad. Los Patriotas sobrevivientes habían huido, dejando a un lado el deseo de liberarme de la opresión de mi padre, salvando sus propios pellejos y dejándome totalmente inerme a mí y al futuro de mi pueblo.

Quería escapar de ahí, correr lo que mis débiles piernas me permitían, desaparecer completamente de mis sentidos la sangre de mi gente esparcida e invadiendo todo el campo de batalla. Pero papá me tenía completamente rodeado, sin arma ni ejército del cual poder defenderme.

Yo solo pude mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, los cuales no expresaban más que alegría, a pesar de que hace 48 horas se encontraba despedazando y matando a mi pueblo. Como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar de que su uniforme, el de sus soldados y el mío emanaban sangre, suya, mía y de ambos pueblos. Se acercó a mí y me tomó del mentón, acercándose a mi rostro. Podía sentir su respiración contra la mía.

Mi niño, sabes que no te puedes escapar de mí, así que, volveremos a casa y todo volverá a ser como siempre, claro que tendré que darte un pequeño castigo antes.

Sonrío, como siempre lo hacía, solo que esta vez su mirada reflejaba un dejo de ira. Imperceptible para sus soldados, que solo cumplían sus órdenes, yo no pude evitar suspirar resignado.

Todo se había ido a la basura, lo que habíamos avanzado en esta Guerra ya no servía de nada… Pérdidas humanas, arsenal y tiempo… Si tan solo Carrera y O´Higgins no fueran tan llevados a sus ideas… Podrían haber unido fuerzas y quizás esto nunca hubiera pasado.

¡Pero No! Tenían que comportarse como un par de críos, peleándose por quien se llevará la gloria.

Demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Por suerte a ninguno los han capturado ni muchos menos muerto. La luz de la esperanza todavía no se apaga.

Papá ordenó atarme las manos, seguramente para que yo no pudiera escaparme, porque, el aún me quiere, y pesar de mi muestra de rebeldía, el me aprecia. Soy su hijo, el que lo mantiene, su esclavo, al fin y al cabo, el me necesita vivo, sano y salvo. Por eso no dio la orden de dispararme, por eso el no me ha herido, pero, tendré mi reprimenda. Papá jamás me había castigado.

Yo, con la cabeza gacha y el orgullo herido, caminé hacia papá. Él me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me abrazó contra su pecho como si no hubiera ocaso, y por primera vez no me sentí confortado, sino, mas bien el miedo se apoderó de todo mi ser y recién pude comprender el tipo de persona que era mi padre.

Mi niño, mi José. Prometo que nada ni nadie nos separará.-me susurró al oído, mientras que un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada estaba llena de maldad.

Horrorizado, desvié la mirada y me apoyé en su pecho, deseando que todo acabase, que fuese un sueño y que el padre que yo conocía me despertase ofreciéndome un par de calentitas sopaipillas mientras me regañaba amablemente por el haberme quedado dormido en medio de la biblioteca…

Pero todo era la más pura, y a la vez, cruel verdad. Eso estaba pasando.

Mi mundo se quebró por completo, quedando tan solo unos fragmentos. Pero ese sería el primer golpe que yo recibiría…

**24 de Febrero, 1812**

Estoy sumamente nervioso, me muevo de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer. Carrera solo sonríe mientras me observa en silencio.

- ¿No cree que yo debería estar más nervioso que usted, siendo que yo hablaré con nuestro próximo cónsul, José?-Exclamó sereno, revisando un par de documentos sin firmar.

-T-tiene razón, Don José Miguel, pero yo nunca he tenido contactos con otras naciones, a excepción de papá, mi hermano mayor y de Emiliano.-respondí levemente sonrojado.

-Por eso es que este día es muy especial, José. Hoy día cambiaremos eso. Estados Unidos, el mayor ejemplo de nuestro anhelo, será nuestro aliado.- Sonrío como si ya fuésemos libre del verdugo de papá.

La verdad es que me agradaba mucho la idea de poder conocer al Señor América.

Me había enterado por rumores, hace un tiempo atrás, que Don América se había logrado emancipar de su hermano mayor: Reino Unido.

Y con el paso del tiempo, llegué a admirarlo por haber logrado tan grande proeza. Porque el Reino Unido es una de las mayores potencias del mundo y trece colonias pudieron con el Grandioso Imperio Británico.

Pero, yo se que Estados Unidos ganó su libertad, a cambio perdió la estrecha relación que tenía con Inglaterra y yo temo que la historia se vuelva a repetir.

Amo a Papá, lo quiero demasiado y aunque Emiliano tenga mil fundamentos en contra de España, yo aún dudo si es verdaderamente la decisión correcta.

A veces, simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño, porque la duda se apodera de mi mente y mi corazón, y se me viene a la imaginación la cálida sonrisa de papá…

-José- Me llamó suavemente Carrera. Me había sumergido nuevamente en mis dudas.

-El Señor Joel Roberts Poinsett y América han llegado.- Yo solo asentí y me preparé para la llegada de tan importantes visitas.

Carrera abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a un hombre de mediana edad, de expresión serena y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro; el cual iba acompañado de un muchacho alto, rubio como los trigales en periodo de cosechas, de expresión alegre y portador de unos radiantes y hermosos ojos color zafiro. Don José saludó cortésmente a los recién llegados.

José, este es el Señor Poinsett y Don Jones.- Me presentó frente a los norteamericanos.

U-un placer en conocerlos, Señor Poinsett, Señor Jones.- Ofrecí mi mano derecha mientras sonreía sinceramente y a la vez temblaba levemente por el nerviosismo. Ambos me devolvieron el saludo con la misma alegría y sinceridad.

-Ok, Mister Carrera, nosotros debemos comenzar nuestro pacto de unión y cooperación mutua entre ambas naciones, y para eso primero deben conocerse chicos, los dejaremos unos momentos a solas para que puedan conversar y, tal vez, se hagan grandes amigos.- yo asentí mientras tragaba nervioso y Alfred levantó el pulgar en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Alfred, José, si nos disculpan, iremos a discutir los puntos de este acuerdo.- Ambos hombres salieron de la oficina, dejándonos completamente solos. Yo golpeaba mis rodillas con las palmas de mis manos, intentando quitar el nerviosismo que en ese momento envolvía todo mi ser.

-Conque tu nombre es José- Murmuró de repente el Señor Jones, dejándome en shock.

-S-Si. José. José Fer… Digo, José González.- El sonrió. Yo me sonrojé.

-Yo soy Alfred F. Jones y, descuida, no es fácil acostumbrarte al cambio de apellido.- Me guiñó el ojo mientras me revolvía los cabellos. Le devolví el gesto con una tímida sonrisa.

-Señor Alfred y-yo quería saber como…-Mi voz se cortó. No sabía si debía continuar con la pregunta que iba a formularle. Quizás con tan solo un par de palabras abría heridas que el señor América deseaba cerrar.

- No debes temer a lo que vas a preguntarme. No me molesta en lo absoluto hablar de cómo le pateé el trasero a _Iggy _y obtuve mi libertad.- Habló como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Pero su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario: Tristeza, Sufrimiento y Soledad eran los sentimientos que se albergaban en su alma.

- Pero -Dijo con voz firme- el mejor consejo que yo puedo darte es que, sin importar lo que pase o que te digan, tú debes seguir hasta el final, porque, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que todo lo que sabías y sentías se desmoronará.- Por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras me dieron ánimos y me sentía capaz de realizar lo que me había propuesto.

- Y por último, cabe añadir que, tienes mi incondicional apoyo, tanto moral, económico y militarmente.- Me tomó suavemente de las manos y no despegaba su mirada de la mía.

Cada segundo que pasaba parecía que se acercaba más y más a mi rostro, y, luego de un lapsus pude comprender la situación: nos estábamos besando. Él con los ojos cerrados y los míos muy abiertos. Un roce de labios, casto, puro, sin doble intención, pero, aún así, me tenía temblando. Los segundos parecían minutos y yo me perdí en ellos. Quedé en blanco y solo disfruté del cálido toque.

El se separó, momentos después, con una radiante sonrisa, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, y mi cara ardió. Bajé la mirada y Carrera con Don Poinsett, entraron en la habitación, contentos, hablando sobre la libertad de Hispanoamérica y la lucha contra la corona española.

Lo siento señores, pero nosotros debemos retirarnos.- Alfred se levantó, Carrera se despidió de él y de Mister Joel. Yo hice un tímido gesto con la cabeza, Carrera los guió hasta la salida y yo me quedé completamente solo en la habitación.

-El señor América es…Dulce.- Sorprendido por lo que acababa de soltar, traté de olvidar ese tonto pensamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Definitivamente todo este asunto de la emancipación me tenía completamente… _Trastornado_.

**5 de Octubre, 1814**

Frío. Hace mucho pero mucho frío, pero eso no me impide correr en dirección hacia la casa de Emiliano. Había cruzado la cordillera a pie. Fue todo una proeza para mí, e inclusive, para cualquier nación. Con todo los pies adoloridos, seguí corriendo hasta que divisé, no muy lejos, la casa de Emi.

Llegué a la entrada y pude comprender que ya se habían enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido: Apenas me vieron los guardias que resguardaban la entrada, corrieron a mi llegada y me hicieron pasar directamente a la oficina de mi hermano, en donde él estaba discutiendo con San Martín sobre la tragedia que había sucedido 3 días antes.

Yo solo atiné a sentarme en uno de los mullidos sillones que había en la oficina y Emiliano cesó de charlar con su comandante y se sentó rápidamente a un costado, abrazándome al instante, preocupado.

José, ché, tranquilo, todo estará bien- Me susurró cerca del oído, en modo de consolación, con su acento tan argentino y yo no pude evitar suspirar. Siempre me desagradó su acento.

Me tomó del mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada denostaba alegría y tristeza a la vez.

Emiliano, y-yo no sé q-qué hice mal…-Susurré al momento que bajaba mi cabeza, soltando una lágrima sin siquiera importarme el escozor que se producían en mis ojos.

Emi me besó delicadamente la frente y, momentos después, apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho.

Don San Martín, le pido que se retire en este momento.-Dijo con voz autoritaria. El trasandino obedeció al instante, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Emiliano suspiró y yo no pude contenerme: me largué a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

Emiliano, todo fue un completo y total desastre ¡Por la cresta! Todo se fue al mismísimo carajo…- Apreté fuertemente mis puños, mientras mi cara era inundada por mis propias lágrimas.- Tenías razón, Emi. Yo no conocía _ese_ lado de papá.- Gimoteé al recordar lo que había sucedido días después del encierro. _El Señor América estaba en lo cierto._

¿Viste que tenía razón? Pero, este no es el momento. José, ché, miráme a los ojos.- Me tomó delicadamente del rostro, mirándome directamente a mis ojos, que, de seguro por el llanto, estaban hinchados.

Tú y shó, unidos, podremos vencer a Antonio. No te dejaré a merced de ese boludo.- Me secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a caer. Forjé una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Volví a recostarme en su reconfortante pecho, mientras el me acariciaba los cabellos.

Te prometo, José, que te protegeré, aunque se me vaya la vida… Te quiero mucho, _hermano._

Con esa promesa, cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormido, esperando que todo esto no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo sé, no es la gran cosa, pero hago el intento.

¿Me regalarían un review?


	2. El Tratado que prefiero olvidar

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, este capítulo está feo y muy corto. Lo que sucede es que he tenido problemas para escribir, porque tengo el dedo meñique malo, y recién el lunes podré ver a un médico.

¡Ah! ¡Y Muchas Gracias por dejarme reviews! ¡Son unas personitas muy lindas!

Advertencia: Intento de narrar una _casi _violación y alguna que otra palabrota.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Este fic está dedicado para mi hermano, al cual no le gusta Historia, e intento llevarlo al lado oscuro de la fuerza. ¡Te quiero mucho Hermano! ¡Eres el best!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**23 de Julio 1881**

Nos encontrábamos en una de las oficinas de Emiliano. La tensión en el ambiente podía perfectamente cortarse con un cuchillo. Yo tenía la mirada baja, puesta firmemente en el suelo, ya que no deseaba verle la cara al estúpido del Trasandino.

De seguro en este momento tendría el ego por las nubes. Apreté mis puños, encolerizado, por no poder oponerme a este maldito acuerdo.

Don Francisco de Echeverría, se dio cuenta de mi estado, porque apoyó una de sus gruesas manos en mi espalda, tratando de reconfortarme y darme un poco de ánimo; fracasando en el acto.

¡Es un maldito aprovechado! Sabes que si llegásemos a la instancia de declararnos la guerra, el bastardo tendría la victoria asegurada. No le basta verme sufrir al tener que luchar, con el dolor de mi alma, contra Bolivia y Perú. Sino que va y se aprovecha de la situación, para su propio beneficio.

Y yo tengo que meter el rabo entre la piernas, callándome, sin tener derecho a siquiera reclamar en contra de esta enfermiza injusticia.

Don Francisco y Don Bernardo de Irigoyen, ministro de relaciones exteriores argentino, se levantan de sus respectivos asientos, dispuestos a firmar el dichoso acuerdo.

Yo me quedo observándolos, completamente quieto, sin siquiera mover un músculo, hasta que un par de brazos rodearon mi cintura, acercándome a un cálido cuerpo. Era Emiliano.

Oye, mí querido José. Vós sabés mejor que shó que esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti.- Susurró cerca de mi oreja derecha, con un tono divertido plasmado en su irritante voz.

Puedes irte a la mismísima mierda.- Repliqué, apretando los dientes, tratando de soltarme del agarre del mayor.

José no te hagas el de rogar. La Patagonia siempre fue absoluta y completamente mía. Eso lo tenemos más que claro.-Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, acariciando suavemente mi cabello. Pude sentir la lasciva sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. La ira invadió todo mi cuerpo.

-Sólo cállate.- Desvié la mirada enfurecido, aguantándome las ganas de pegarle un fuerte puñetazo en su vientre.

Don Irigoyen tomó el documento, que momentos antes, se había oficializado con la firma de ambos humanos, y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta, para que todos los presentes en esta oficina pudieran dar cuenta de este tratado.

A medida que avanzaba, a Emiliano se le ensanchaba la sonrisa, mientras que a mi se me caía el mundo.

Tenía que cederle la mitad de la Isla de Tierra del Fuego; el Estrecho de Magallanes se convertía en un paso libre para cualquier nación que desease navegar en sus aguas. Y lo peor de todo era que debía entregarle casi todo el territorio Patagónico. La Cordillera de los Andes era el nuevo límite que nos separaba.

¿No ves, Chile? Te dije que no era tan malo.- Agregó el trasandino con sorna en la voz.

Don Francisco suspiró derrotado y Don Bernardo sonrió. Su patria había ganado demasiado el día de hoy.

Juro que cuando termine el asunto de la Guerra del Pacífico, me las veré contigo.- Emiliano, simplemente, de un solo tirón, me sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Y con una rapidez desorbitante, me acostó sobre los mullidos sillones y se colocó encima de mí.

A ver, a ver, tú no podés ni siquiera llegar a mis talones, José. Y menos en ese estado.- Con su dedo índice recorrió, sutilmente, una de mis heridas, localizadas cerca de mi pecho.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y yo me resistí a dejarlas salir. El argentino disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento, sin dejar de sonreír y mirarme con _malicia._

Ahora vayamos con lo nuestro. Don Irigoyen, ¿Podría traerme unas tijeras?- El mencionado asintió y revisó cerca del escritorio. Sacó unas enormes y finas tijeras. Su mango estaba recubierta de oro, y al parecer, estaba confeccionada del mejor acero.

El ministro se las entregó a Emiliano y él tomo mi larga coleta. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que no pude comprender. Bajé la cabeza y de un rápido y sagaz corte, la Patagonia ya no era territorio chileno.

Muy bien primor, el acuerdo está casi _listo.- _El ministro argentino y el consul salieron de la habitación en completo silencio, dejándome a merced del argentino.

¿De que cresta me estás hablando? ¡Ahí tienes a la Patagonia! ¡En tus propias manos!- Le señalé enrabiado las manos, las cuales sujetaban fuertemente la enorme coleta, de la cual yo ya no era su dueño.

Tenés razón, José. Pero shó deseo otra cosa.-Se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía.- Deseo recorrer las tierras fértiles y vírgenes que vós posees.-Mis ojos se abrieron por el peso de las palabras del trasandino. Él, con habilidad y maestría, comenzó a besarme, de una manera salvaje y apasionada. Yo me resistí e intenté morderle. Se separó bruscamente. Le miré con odio y me percaté que su labio inferior sangraba. Sonrió lujuriosamente.

Por eso me encantás. Eres como un perrito al cual debemos amaestrar.- Susurró pervertidamente, rozando mi cuello con sus labios. Cerré los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban, mientras el me desvestía contra mi voluntad…

_Por favor, que todo esto no sea más que una horrible pesadilla..._

________________________________________________

No me gustó como quedó. Pero de todas formas se los pediré: ¿Me regalan un review?


	3. El Inicio de una Época Conflictiva

**Notas de la Autora: No se como dar la cara... Han pasado 2 meses y no he actualizado... Merezco la muerte... Capítulo dedicado a todas ustedes, las hermosas lectoras de este fic...**

**Capítulo corto... Otra vez... Es que mi inspiración se fue muy lejos... Y espero que vuelva pronto..  
**

Acotaciones: Nicolás Garcia Nina es el nombre conque bauticé a la República del Perú...

* * *

_Este fic está dedicado para mi hermano, al cual no le gusta Historia, e intento llevarlo al lado oscuro de la fuerza. ¡Te quiero mucho Hermano! ¡Eres el best!_

* * *

**28 de Enero, 1823**

La sala estaba en el más abrumador de los silencios. Solo la respiración acompasada de Don Bernardo, rompía ese instante en donde pareciese que el tiempo se hubiera esfumado.

El colorín, con una expresión de paz y seguridad que solo había visto en la toma de decisiones a la hora de enfrentarnos con las tropas de Antonio, dió un paso hacia el centro del salón.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el Director. Incluso la mía. Don Bernardo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándome a entender que debía tranquilizarme. Con los ojos acuosos y reprimiendo un gemido de dolor, desvíe mi mirada hacia uno de los ventanales. Era imposible que estuviese tranquilo.

Sólo unos pocos, los que apoyaban incondicionalmente al Chillanejo (*), se encontraban en el mismo estado que en el que mi propia persona, el resto, sonreía con malicia, porque habían logrado su cometido: Que don Bernardo renunciase a su cargo de Director Supremo.

A pesar de que había sido autoritario, proclamando una constitución en donde, prácticamente, tenía el control total de nuestra tierra, luchó por la liberación de mi pueblo, derramando sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Y... él sabe que yo no lo culpo de los asesinatos de los respetables hermanos Carrera... Ni de Don Manuel Rodríguez.... Adentrándome en mi memoria, recuerdo perfectamente cuando él supo la noticia de los injustos crímenes... Nunca lo vi tan destrozado... Tuve que consolarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, porque, a pesar de que no derramó ni una sola lágrima... Su mirada clamaba mi perdón... Y yo, le consolé diciendo que creía en su palabra, y no había nada que perdonar..

O´Higgins, se desprendió de su banda, entregándosela a un miembro del cabildo y comenzó su último discurso como un simple y corriente civil...

A medida que hablaba, un sentimiento que no supe describir con palabras se apoderó de mi pecho.

No podía soportar esta injusticia... Pero, si el chillanejo no renunciaba, se desataría una guerra interna por la lucha del poder.

"_...Tomad de mi la venganza que queráis, que yo no os opondré resistencia. ¡Aquí esta mi pecho!"_

Tras decir esto, el respetable O´Higgins, abre violentamente su casaca y ofrece su pecho desnudo al resto de la asamblea, específicamente a los que lo habían acusado de traidor a la Patria. Por un momento yo temí por su vida...

_"¡Nada tenemos contra el general O'Higgins! ¡Viva O'Higgins!"_

Se escuchó por todo el salón. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi garganta. No iban a atentar contra su vida.

Todos salieron de la habitación, unos extasiados por la renuncia, mientras otros estaban conmovidos . Me quedé a solas con el colorín.

-¿Por qué? Si de cualquier forma Freire hará estallar una guerra.- Apreté los puños enfurecido, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el aterciopelado piso. De seguro parecía un niño al que le habían quitado su mas preciado juguete. El humano rió, al momento de colocar una de sus gruesas manos sobre mi nuca. Me dio suaves palmaditas.

-José, no estoy arrepentido de haber tomado tan importante decisión. Si es por el bien tuyo, sabes perfectamente que daría mi vida.-Sonrió paternalmente.- Pero debes tener en cuenta algo muy importante: Lamentablemente tendré que irme de mi amada nación, porque no soportarán que yo esté por estas tierras, José.- Me tomó por los hombros y me atrapó en cálido abrazo, tal como lo hace un padre para darle ánimos a su pequeño hijo. Me aferré a su espalda, porque algo me decía que este era el Adiós definitivo, que jamás lo volvería a ver y que, probablemente, mi pueblo lo enterraría en lo mas profundo de la inconsciencia.

-José.- Me miró a los ojos, con una expresión de fortaleza que no la había observado en nadie, y quizás, nunca más la apreciaría.- Encargaré una flota para erradicarme en Inglaterra. Escribiré una carta a un viejo camarada, para que me reciba...

¡Espere, Don Bernardo!- le interrumpí de una manera un tanto brusca- P-perdón. -Bajé la mirada un poco avergonzado-

-Continúe, José.- Sonrió, dándome entender que no le había faltado el respeto.

-Yo creo que... Usted debería irse al Perú. Sería lo más sensato. Estoy seguro que _Nico Nico_ lo recibirá como a un héroe.- Le mostré una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas. Solo el hecho de pensar en mi hermano me embargaba en una sensación de bienestar y alegría. - Lamento tener que negarle esa propuesta, José.- Interrumpió mis pensamientos, devolviéndome abruptamente a la realidad.- Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Mis detractores, lo que desean es verme muerto, si les es posible.-Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia la salida del gran salón- Será mejor que comience a prepararlo todo... José, siempre te llevaré en mi mente...Deseo que todo salga de maravillas...-Salió de la habitación, dejándome completamente solo. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Se viene una batalla difícil... Más difícil... Que...Separarme de Antonio...

Suspiré y me senté en uno de los escritorios del cabildo. Tomé un par de hojas que yacían en uno de los cajones, entinté la pluma y comencé a escribir, con mi puño y letra, a mi hermano mayor, Perú...

* * *

_28 de Enero de 1823_

_Estimado Don Nicolás García Nina:_

_Le pido expresamente, por medio de esta carta, que, por favor, le de refugio y hogar el respetable Don Bernardo O´Higgins, hijo prócer de nuestra emancipación._

_Esperando un favorable respuesta_

_Siempre suyo_

_José Ignacio González Riquelme_

_Pd: Últimamente no he recibido noticias tuyas, hermano ¿Acaso hice algo que no estaba en lo correcto?_

* * *

(*) La palabra Chillanejo proviene del gentilicio de la ciudad de Chillán, Octava Región del Biobío, Chile. Como bien saben algunas, Bernardo O´Higgins nació en esta ciudad ^^

Me regalan un review?


End file.
